spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Magneto is a mutant with the power to control magnetic fields and manipulate metal. He use to be friends with Charles Xavier but they ended up going down different paths. Magneto's main goal is to start a war between mutants and normal humans because he believes that if mutants do not rise up they will become slaves. He is often opposed by the X-Men. However, Magneto has also worked with the X-Men when their goals align. History Early life In the 1940's Erik Magnus Lehnsheer was a young boy living in a small village in Europe. This village was invaded by Nazis who used tanks to demolish the small village. Magnus was unable to find his parents, possibly because they had been murdered by the Nazis. The Nazis then captured Magnus and put him in a concentration camp. It was here that Magnus saw the horrors of humanity. In the 1960's during an unspecified war Erik Magnus Lehnsheer lost his family who were killed by his country's totalitarian military. This made him angry and began to hate normal humans even more. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr later met Charles Xavier sometime after the end of the war. Both of them worked at a psychiatric hospital. While working together they became good friends. Magnus even assisted Xavier and together they helped patients rediscover the joy of life. Remnants of the army that had occupied Magnus's country returned and attempted to retake the power from the current government. In the process the soldiers kidnapped several patients from the mental hospital Magnus and Xavier worked at. Magnus and Xavier worked together to save what patients they could. During this time Magnus and Xavier revealed to each other that they were mutants. While trying to save one of the patients Magnus became consumed by rage and attempted to murder the soldiers. However, Xavier was able to stop him. Xavier attempted to tell Magnus that violence wouldn't solve anything. However, Magnus's views on humanity had become jaded. Xavier and Magnus's different views on mutant/human relation drove a wedge between them and they became enemies. Magnus then took the name Magneto and began to build an army of mutants that shared his beliefs. Magneto and his followers attacked power plants, factories, and government buildings in an effort to disrupt human society paving the way for mutant domination. However, Xavier was able to stop him. Later life Jail break In the early 1990’s Magneto returned. When Magneto learned that Beast was in prison he attempted to break him out. However, Beast refused to leave because he wanted to get his day in court so he could prove his innocence. Magneto told Beast that it would not be a fair trial because normal humans hate mutants. As guards shot at Beast's cell Magneto protected them with a magnetic force field. Magneto then used his powers to destroy their guns and tanks. Attacking a missile base A short while after trying to free Beast, Magneto attacked a missile base and the X-Men were alerted to this. Magneto used his powers to activate the missile launch countdown giving the missiles three minutes before they launched. Magneto intended to use the missiles to destroy the very base they were launched from. When Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops arrived at the missile base Magneto believed they were there to join him. However, Magneto soon discovered that they were there to oppose him. Magneto trapped the three X-Men in a magnetic force field and told them to tell Xavier that those who oppose him are traitors to mutant kind. As the missile launched Storm was able to cause it to crash into the ocean. During this time Magneto was able to escape. As Magneto watched the X-Men fly off in the Blackbird he questioned by Xavier would turn against his own kind to protect normal humans, knowing that they would not do the same for mutants. Metro Chemical Shortly after Magneto's attack on the military base he decided to attack a chemical plant called Metro Chemicals to draw Xavier to him. However, Storm, Cyclops, and Rogue arrived to fight him. Magneto managed to subdue the three X-Men and Professor X arrived at Metro Chemical to face Magneto himself. Magneto offered Xavier a chance to join them. However, Xavier refused. Magneto called Xavier a fool but Xavier said he would not wage war on six billion humans after all the suffering he had seen. Xavier then used his telepathic powers on Magneto and forced him to see his memories of World War II when he was in a concentration camp. Horrified by the images he saw Magneto fled Metro Chemical. As Magneto looked over the city from the top of a mountain he swore that thousands of mutants would join his army and together they would destroy Xavier and his X-Men. Sabretooth Around the same time that Magneto attacked Metro Chemicals, Sabretooth was being held at the Xavier Mansion where Professor X was trying to help Sabretooth calm his savage nature. However, unknown to the X-Men, Sabretooth was really working for Magneto. Magneto had ordered Sabretooth to infiltrate the mansion and take control of it. While the X-Men were out fighting Magneto, Sabetooth attacked Jubilee. However, Wolverine arrived and rescued Jubilee. Wolverine and Sabretooth then fought. However, Sabretooth was able to escape the mansion. Sentinels Witnessing a revolution When Magneto learned of the Brotherhood's plan to assassinate Senator Kelly he flew to Washington D.C. to witness his demise. This would have ignited the war Magneto always wanted between mutants and humans. However, Gambit stopped Mystique from killing Senator Kelly. Magneto then decided to take matters into his own hands and kidnapped Senator Kelly and took him to an abandoned, half sunken cargo ship. As Magneto was about to kill Senator Kelly a Sentinel tore a hole in the side of the ship. The enemy of my enemy Westchester Wars Sometime later Magneto successfully started a war between humans and mutants. However, during the war, which became known as the Westchester Wars, Magneto was killed. With their general gone the X-Men were able to defeat Magneto's army. The public then started to see the X-Men as heroes. Powers In the comics Originally Magneto's real name was Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. This was later retconned in the 2008 mini-series Magneto Testament where it was revealed that his name was Max Eisenhardt and that Erik Magnus Lehnsherr was just an alias. During World War II the Nazis captured Max Eisenhardt and he was sent to a concentration camp in Auschwitz, Poland. While there Max reunited with a Romani girl named Magda, who he had fallen in love with years earlier. Max and Magda escaped Auschwitz during the Birkenau revolt of October 7, 1944. Max Eisenhardt and Magda then moved to the Ukraine where they had a daughter named Anya. Around this time Max began using the alias Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. An angry mob burnt down their home and Anya died in the fire. Magnus' magnetic powers then manifested and he used them to kill the mob. Magda then left Eric horrified by what she saw. Magnus then took the identity of Magneto and attempted to destroy or enslave the human race. However, Magneto was opposed by his former friend, Charles Xavier and the X-Men. In more recent years it has been revealed that Magneto actually isn't Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's father. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I (Appears on a television screen) *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts (Photograph only) *Come the Apocalypse (Mentioned only) *Days of Future Past, Part II (Indirectly mentioned) *The Final Decision Trivia *Magneto was voiced by David Hemblen in X-Men: The Animated Series. :*Bryan Singer offered Hemblen the role of Magneto in the first X-Men movie but had to turn down the role because of scheduling conflicts with the television series, Earth: Final Conflict. The part of Magneto ended up going to Sir Ian McKellen. *When casting Magneto for X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like John Vernon and an evil version of Charlton Heston. *On X-Men: The Animated Series the sound effect for Magneto's magnetic powers was the same sound effect used for the Klingon's cloaking device on Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. *Unlike the comics in X-Men: The Animated Series, Magneto's helmet could not protect his mind from Professor Xavier's telepathic powers. *Magneto was originally going to be the main villain in the fourth part of the Secret Wars episode [1] [2] [3]. Magneto was then written out of the episode and replaced with Mister Sinister. Eventually the Secret Wars was shortened to three episodes and neither Magneto or Mister Sinister appeared. Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Unused characters Category:Mutants Category:Earth-92131 characters